


Average, Ordinary, Everyday (AKA Bored Superheroes are Never a Good Thing)

by middle_earthling



Series: Avengers One Shots and Other Such Nonsense (AKA the AKA Series) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middle_earthling/pseuds/middle_earthling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparantly, being in a super secret super boy band with super spies and super soldiers is not as interesting as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Average, Ordinary, Everyday (AKA Bored Superheroes are Never a Good Thing)

As it turns out, being a full time super hero in a super hero boy (and one girl) band isn't nearly as fun as it sounds. When you're not out fighting dangerous (and usually at least a little bit crazy) villains, or filing paper work because of aforementioned crazy villains, there's really not all that much to do. 

The Avengers discovered this about six months after the fight that brought them all together. Apparently the whole Loki thing inspired every wanna be super-villain in the area to try their hand at taking over the city, so for the first couple of months following the battle of New York, the Avengers were kept rather busy, constantly fighting off a stream of crazed lunatics and their armies of giant blue cockroaches (yes, that was a thing that happened, and let's just say that giant blue cockroach mush? Not fun to clean out of your hair. Or clothes. Or anywhere, actually. Really, really not fun). 

Then, for the next month or so, they were kept busy with the move into Stark (now Avengers) tower, and getting used to each other and everyone's weird quirks and habits (apparently Clint likes to sleep perched on something, sitting upright with his eyes wide open, just to scare anyone walking past) and learning how to live together without killing each other (about a week after moving in, the coffee ran out, and in a house where basically no one sleeps, and everyone knows at least ten ways to kill someone... well, you can imagine how that turned out). 

But four months out from the battle and two months since the Avengers started living together, there was nothing for bored scientists, assassins, god's and super-soldiers to do.  
They tried a team board game night (Coulson's idea, not theirs), but that ended in Bruce Hulking-out, Natasha very nearly slitting Clint's throat, Tony retreating to his workshop and not coming out for six days and Steve trying very hard not to punch anyone. 

They tried extra sparring sessions with the whole team, but Thor kept hitting too hard (everyone ended up with many bruises and he even managed to break Steve's wrist, but it healed within the hour), Steve was afraid to do just that, and sparring with Bruce usually ended with the other guy coming out to play. 

The only group activity that didn't end in blood shed and major structural damage to the building was movie night, but Steve and Thor were very confused by almost everything they watched, and it didn't help that Tony and Clint kept trying to convince them that the Harry Potter movies were true stories. 

Team dinners were hit and miss, depending on who was cooking. Steve could make perfectly fine, ordinary meals (he was designated chef most weeks), Bruce could make a mean curry but that was about it, Thor was not allowed in the kitchen anymore (not after the whole toaster incident, but that is a story for another time), no one trusted Natasha's Russian... things, Clint could only make sweet stuff and the only time Tony tried to cook, he managed to set fire to the kitchen bench (no one was quite sure how as he hadn't even been making anything with fire, he was using the microwave). Needless to say, they relied mostly on take out, considering their most successful team meal had been the after battle shawarma. 

So, cue six bored and deadly people. 

Clint had taken refuge up in the air vents (if you listened carefully, you could sometimes hear rattling and what may have been a bad rendition of "All by Myself" coming from various places in the ceiling). 

Steve was spending more and more time in the gym (occasionally joined by other team members, but whenever he was using a punching bag and Tony or Natasha was in the room, more often than not there was loud wolf-whistling and one rather embarrassed super soldier). 

Thor spent equal amounts of time moping about the place looking rather dejected and sad, and cheerfully making friends with all of Tony's various sentient electronics (no one understood his mood swings, but then again, none of them had ever had a brother go totally crazy, try to kill them on several different occasions, and actually succeed in killing hundreds of people). 

Tony hung out in his workshop, a hell of a lot, inventing things that could either save the world or destroy it, bickering with JARVIS, upgrading the Iron Man suit and trying to ignore Pepper's attempts to get him to go to business meetings (one time, after he had spent four days locked in his workshop, Pepper swept through the kitchen while the other Avengers were just starting their breakfast, and then ten minutes later marched back through, dragging a rather unkempt looking Tony by the shirt collar with a determined look on her face as he whined her name and sent 'help me' looks to the rest of the team) and sometimes he would just follow one of the others (usually Bruce) around all day and just kind of... talk at them (he stopped doing it when Natasha stabbed him with a pencil). 

Bruce was probably the least bored, keeping himself busy with his new toys in his new lab, doing all the science-y things he couldn't do whilst on the run in various third world countries (although one time he did come up to the kitchen, fresh from a long science binge, took no notice of the fact that everyone else was there too, sat down in a stool at the bench, stared at an apple for a good twenty minutes before picking it up, looking at it, then putting it back down again, getting up, walking to the lounge room and sitting on the couch, staring at the blank T.V and methodically poking a cushion every twenty seconds, all the while muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'so bored, kill me now' under his breath again and again). 

As for Natasha... no one really knew what she got up to when no one was watching, but sometimes she would spend hours cleaning her guns and knives in the kitchen, wearing only her underwear (Clint claims that she sleep cleans her weapons, but no one really believes him), and other times she would just choose an Avenger and follow them around all day, not saying or doing anything, just... following (Tony kept flinching and covering his neck with his hand every time she came up behind him when she did it to him, and when she did to to Bruce it ended up with the entire third floor getting destroyed). 

So after six weeks of this, when Fury finally called them and said that the Fantastic Four was out of the area and Doctor Doom was attempting world domination and genocide over on the upper east side, they were all remarkably not guilty about their ridiculous cheerfulness all through out the fight, and the following week.

**Author's Note:**

> (This was originally posted in Novemeber, but the work wouldn't show up so I deleted it and reposted, so if you saw this before or something, don't worry I didn't like steal it or something). 
> 
> Not sure why I wrote this, but plotless fluffy team stuff makes me happy.


End file.
